How a child can change your life
by Pennesylvania
Summary: Harry is now about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He expected it to be very dangerous, because it's now open war against Voldemort. But this year, something is going to happen no one expected to happen. REWRITINGit
1. Deatheater in Privet Drive

**How a baby can change your life...**

** A/N: Well, this is supposed to be my first translation from german into english. The original author of this story was rather excited to hear, that I wanted to translate her story. Anyway, the characters sure don't belong me, they belong to dear J.K. Rowling. And anyway: Don't be hard to my very first translation, if there are lots and lots of mistakes. So, I would be pleased, if anyone wants to beta-read that story. And I would also be pleased to get reviews in case of constructive critics and kind of that stuff. Now, I just stop chattering and give you the story. ENJOY!**

**Just in Case: Harry now is going to attend the 6th year of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He expect it to be a quite dangerous and exciting year, because it's now open war against the darkest wizard the world had ever seen -Voldemort. But this year, nothing's going the right way and something is about to happen no-one has expected...Even Harry Potter.  
**

1.Chapter: Deatheather in Privet Drive

Harry was lying in his bed in Privet Drive and was about to fall asleep, when a four folded PLOP! made him jolt.

He didn't need to turn around to know that there were Deatheaters... and Voldemort. His scar burnt like hell and he fainted. He sank down to his bed weakly. He has fought against these pains a long time, now he wasn't able any more. For whatsoever, then? Sirius was dead, because he's been the dumbest person to blunder into a trap... So why survive and expose those he loves?

"Quick! Give him the potion!", said Voldemort coldly.

Harry felt how he was been gripped by a deatheater, he fought. But he also noticed the pain of his scar fading, so Voldemort must have moved. But he sensed also, that Voldemort was still there.

Harry had no chance, one deatheater each was holding him tight by his arms and pushed him down on his bed. The third deatheater stood in front of him.

"Open the mouth, i'm not going to hurt you!", said the third deatheater calmy. Harry recognized him. It was Lucius Malfoy.

He never would open his mouth, they wanted to poison him. He's going to die, he had no chance, but that don't mean to give in without to fight. So he shook his head and squeezed his lips.

He could imagine Lucius screaming "Crucio!" to make him open the mouth, because Harry would scream of the pain...

"I'd say, you surprise me, Potter. But that's wrong. I figured that you will act the bullheaded. Severus, hold his nose!", said Lucius still calmy.

Harry panicked. He tried to escape Snape's hand, but it didn't work. He had been piped down, so he had to open his mouth to draw breath. That was the moment Lucius used to infuse the potion, squeezed his lips and began to knead his throat. Harry gulped...

The deatheaters let of him and the deatheater Harry didn't know left the room.

Harry lied gasping in his bed. He had drunken the potion, now what's going on with him? He was scared.

Then Voldemort came back with the deatheater and motion the deatheater to disappear. Voldemort sat down beside Harry on his bed and pushed a hunk of his hair off his face.

"Do you feel anything?", asked Voldemort. This time his voice didn't sound cold any more.

Harry looked confused at Voldemort. What's all this good for? Why didn't he kill him at once? Hasn't he been escaped too often?

"No! What's that?", Harry wanted to know.

"A potion, which is able to take off the spell, which is put over you to make you suffer in my presence.", said Voldemort.

Harry looked confused at him. Yes, Voldemort was right, he didn't suffer pain any more, but why should Voldemort do it?

"Why?"

"I couldn't stand it anymore to see how Dumbledore treat you, how you suffer. Also your godfather, Sirius, asked me to look after you."

"SIRIUS IS DEAD!",yelled Harry angrily. How can Voldemort dare to argue that Sirius would ask him to do something for him?

"No, he's alive. Now to the point, why I'm actually here. I want a baby of you. Think about it carefully. I'm going to return in three days. There you can ask me everything you want to. But, please, don't tell Dumbledore, I won't hurt you, too. There!" He gave Harry three books and disappeared.

Harry looked befuddled at the books. Then he got up to write to Dumbledore, he must inform the order... But should he really do it? He threw a glance on the books again. He eyed them curiously. Voldemort would return in three days, so there's time.

The first book was about dark magic and magical subjects. In the middle of the book the was a sheet looking out. He flipped that page open and stared unbelievingly at the picture. It was the curtain in the ministry!


	2. Can it be true?

**How a baby can change your life ... **

**A/N: Hullo, sorry that I didn't update it lately, but i have been on holiday for a week. After i have returned, I was surprised to see a few reviews. Thanks! I'll answer them each other, then. I also wanted to say Tank you to Scorpion moon goodness, who has corrected that chapter. Embarrasing how many mistakes had been in it... :-/ Well, here's the chapter and ... Enjoy!  
**

2.Chapter: Can it be true?

The archway came from the 13nth century. It isn't clarified to this day, who created it, so much has been explored yet. Any one, who falls into the arch, does not die, even if they have suffered bad injuries shortly before they fall behind the viel. The archway has strong magic force, which is able to heal injuries. Most likely, even someone, who happened to be cursed with the curse of death, would survive... Unfortunately, it isn't known, what's behind that curtain nor, where the exit, if one exist, is. Un-Speckables assume that an exit could be found in an old fort like for example, Malfoy Manor or, Snape Manor. But still, an exit wouldn't be able to be found.+

Harry looked up, does that mean, that Sirius is still alive? Did Voldemort know where the exit was? Had Sirius really been at his place? Why didn't Dumbledore tell him?

Harry needed no more than three times to read to see that 'Malfoy' had been underlined. Did that mean, the exist was there?

Were they holding Sirius captive?

He put aside the book and looked at the next one. "The True History". He flipped it open an began to read. When he was done with it, he stared into space.

_That _book claimed, that his parents, James and Lily, had worked with Voldemort against Dumbledore. They were a spy for Voldemort...

Dumbledore had banished Harry (after his birth) to cook Voldemort's goose.

But Voldemort survived.

Sirius had been taken to Azkaban by order of Dumbledore...

What should he believe now, then? But why did Voldemort give him the potion? Why didn't the Deatheaters really hurt him?

Now, it became apparent to him. They had to let him drink the potion the muggle-way. Without a charm. A charm to hurt him would be the easier way.

Harry couldn't reflect on it any more, his thoughts were driving a roller coaster, so he lied down and fell asleep pretty fast.

The next morning he took a precise look at the books. The third one contains a fertility potion among other potions, which only works, if it was taken freely. That's why Voldemort has asked him first. Harry had already wondered, why Voldemort hadn't just raped him ...

In between, Harry went downstairs to have a snack. The Dursleys didn't care what Harry did as long as he let them be and didn't let the neighbors notice anything...

Harry had decided, that he would first wait till he was going to inform Dumbledore and the order. Voldemort had promised him not to hurt him, and anyway, it didn't care how cruel Voldemort was, he was known to kept his word.

And apparently, he wanted something from him, that seeed to be important. So, why not wait? And moreover, he would answer questions, something, Dumbledore was far from doing it. Let's see, what Voldemort was about to plan now...

Harry wasn't sure about what he should believe now. Well, the book were from Voldemort, but they could easily be faked; but for what reason to rebel about? And help him by giving him that potion? It doesn't make a sense.

In the morning of the third day a black owl came, which Harry didn't know. Harry released the letter from her leg and the animal flew back out of the window.

_  
Dear Harry,_

_How are you, kiddo'? I hope your fine. I'm alive and I'm at Tom's place. They aren't holding me captive, they're my friends. They always were._

_Dumbledore has never trusted me, he brought me to Azkaban, you'll have already read the book, 'The True History'. It's true, what's in it, I've written in that book myself._

_I'm glad, that you didn't let Dumbledore know. Before you ask, Severus told us. Thank you. Nobody must know, that I'm alive! They would again chase me and lock me up, like last year. _

_I let myself fall through that archway on purpose, so I hope you'll forgive me for that... Please, trust Tom, he really doesn't want to hurt you. If you don't accept, he will only clear your memory of it, nothing more._

_If you trust him, you'll soon recognize that world isn't as it seems, it's not as it should be._

_Your parents were also on his side. Believe me, I can't stand anymore to see you suffer, how Dumbledore let you suffer._

_Your godfather_

_Sirius_

_P.s.: This letter is supposed to destroy himself. _

Now, Harry really didn't know what to do or believe anymore. He wanted to believe, that his godfather was still alive. But why should he trust Voldemort? Didn't he fight against him for years? Dumbledore was always nice and friendly, he never hurt him ...

Before Harry could think anything else, it was night. It was now time to make a decision. Harry would give Voldemort a break, he wouldn't betray him, not yet. First he wanted to get some answers.

Voldemort apparated alone, without any more death eaters, into Harry's room. Harry was quite surprised, it was a high risk to come here alone. ...

"Well, did you made your decision?" was Voldemort's first question. He had taken a look-around in Harry's first, but he hadn't seen any members of the order. So, Harry has sticked to the bargain.

"Not yet, first I want to get some answers." said Harry openly. He didn't know, whether it was wise to talk to Voldemort like that, but he don't feel like being friendly.

"Well! To which one? Ask your questions and I will try to answer them if procurable." answered Voldemort coolly and sat down on Harry's bed, which was the only possible place to sit in the room.

Wow! Harry really didn't reckon that. Voldemort wanted to give him answers. Well, this is going to be quite interesting. Harry sat down on the floor in front of Voldemort, because he didn't want to stay next to him.

"What, if I refuse? Or even inform the order? Will you kill me?"

"No, not really, I am only going to take the memory of this from you; to my security, you won't be hurt – for the time being. But anytime, Dumbledore is going to send you, then I won't hesitate anymore to kill you."

Harry nodded. He understood.

"Why? You really could do it here and now. Why do you leave the decision to me? What's your reasons?"

"Of course, I could kill you at once, but I don't want it anymore. The only thing I want, is to release the world from Dumbledore and his scheming. Still, I'm the villain, no one is even able to pronounce my name. There will be chaos. It wouldn't be wise! I' afraid, I have to say, that I need you. It's you, who the people trust. And moreover, I really want you to know the truth, who you are and where you come from. I mean, who your parents really had been."

"Can I see Sirius? I can't believe it, that he's still alive. I thought, he was dead."

"You can see him, but not here, you'll have to come with me. You won't be hurt. It's just to dangerous to get Sirius in here. After all, he is officially dead and consequently free."

"Can I see him this very day?"

"Of course, he's waiting for you. Give me your hand. I'll take you to him."

Should he do it? Was it a trap? But Harry's desire to see Sirius was stronger...

He gave his hand to Voldemort and they apparated.


	3. Clarities?

**A/N: Hullo! There's the third chapter. I'm sorry, that it took so long to update that one, but i was being kept busy by my school-works. The next school-year's going to be my final year, you know? And I've got already night-mares because of that. But let's not talk about that. Better you read that chap and thanks again to scorpion moon goodess ... ENJOY!**

**And last but not least, to the reviewers:**

**scorpio: Well, you'll find out the next chapters if Voldemort just want to be with Harry romantically or if he just wants an heir. Going to take them a long time to realize whether's that or this way...**

**mini pouce: You'll find that out in this chapter. **

**to all the others: Yes, i find it myself cute. I'll tell you what: The story is going to have more than 40 chapters and there'll be a few surprises...**

3. Chapter: Clarities?

Harry looked around confused; apparating was a strange feeling, completely different than traveling by Portkey and much more comfortable. He was still holding Voldemort's hand as he caught sight of his godfather, who was running towards him, looking quite happy.

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

Harry disengaged from Voldemort and run into Sirius. Harry started to cry. Sirius was alive, it was true, he didn't lose him. In fact, he still couldn't believe it. His greatest hope became true.

"I'll let you alone, then; if you need me, Sirius, you know, where I am!", said Voldemort. This picture, it was just too beautiful. He was able to see, how Harry's eyes were aglow with happiness...

"Yes, mylord, thank you very much!"

Harry and Sirius talked a lot about the past and Harry slowly began to believe Sirius. But his doubts didn't vanish into thin air until Sirius showed him his thoughts about the hold-up...

+Sirius's memory

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" (1)

Harry had heard that sentence before, it was in his third school year. At that time, he assume, that HIM was Voldemort, now he saw, who he really had been. It was Dumbledore! Harry shook his head, this couldn't be true. Did he believe the murderer of his parents years after years?

He was able to see Dumbledore fighting with his dad and finally killing him...

Dumbledore went upstairs, towards Harry's room.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry! Take me, kill me instead-", Lily insisted.

Harry wasn't able to see what exactly went on upstairs, but he did hear the last scream of his mother and saw the green light. In exactly that moment, Tom busted in with his death eaters and ran upstairs to help Lily...

"Tom, what a privilege.", said Dumbledore chilly, "but you're too late, like always."

"How could you? Give me the boy!" begged Voldemort. Dumbledore just sneered at him and run his hand lovingly over Harry's head.

"Why should I?"asked Dumbledore coldly.

Voldemort lost his temper, he started to attack Dumbledore. But Dumbledore hold off every curse (exactly in the same way like in the ministry). Harry was astounded, the jinxes came so fast that one hardly could see them. Dumbledore put down the baby and disappeard with a PLOP! .

Sirius came unscrewed from the numbness and ran upstairs to Harry. He just saw how Voldemort took the peewee out of his cradle, and then a green light and Voldemort's power was broken. Harry fell to the floor and began to cry...

+End of Sirius's memory

Harry's eyes were filled with tears. That can't be true, it can't! But why should Voldemort still want him? He nearly destroyed him. It still didn't make any sense.

"It's my fault, that he lost his power. How then could he ... " Harry sobbed and Sirius hugged him. "How could Dumbledore?"

"Harry, you're not to be blamed for this, it's not your fault, Dumbledore put a spell on you. Tom isn't angry with you. He really likes you.", whisperd Sirius "Now, you know the real Dumbledore. He does care about anything as long as he gets power. Not even the life of a child."

Harry carefully thought about that until something occurred to him. "But, Sirius, if Dumbledore really wanted only power, why didn't he become a Minister of Magic, when he was able to? Why did he become headmaster?"

"Harry, believe me, as a headmaster Dumbeldore has more influence than a Minister does. He can educate his students in his way and the students will follow him later. We haven't manage to break Dumbledore's power yet. At the same time, we have our best men in high posts in the ministry. For example Lucius Malfoy. Besides, as a headmaster, Dumbledore is able to exert great influence on you. If he wants to be Minister, he could at any time, because he has got more than enough votes on his side."

They talked for a long time until Harry had to go back. Voldemort had promised Harry, that he would come every night, if he wanted to... and Harry had agreed. He was very curious about what else was going on the wizarding world. Even if it wasn't the truth. There still was a little voice in Harry telling him, that it couldn't be truth.

Voldemort came every night, they talked a lot about the past. Harry was allowed to take his time with the decision... he really wasn't sure if he should do it. And Harry, to be honest, was unconcerned about that matter yet; for him it was just so unreal. After all, he was a man and a baby, he didn't know how to take care of it. He didn't have a clue, when Voldemort was going to approach him again.

"Tom (as he was asked by Voldemort to call him that), what ist going to happen? I'm told to have a baby, but I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts! Or are you going to lock me up?" asked Harry one night. He didn't mind about the baby issue, his only interest was, if he was going to return back to Hogwarts. That's because it was still his home. He really want to return at all costs.

He now trusted Tom and he had already got to know the person behind that cold mask... Now, he could even understand, why Tom became, who he was now.

"If you agree, you will conceive baby on your last day of your holiday. That way, you can go back to school without any problems. But only in the first weeks, no one is supposed to notice, otherwise, you'll have to come back to me. If an abort is impossible, it's ok. The baby will be born in nine month; Severus is going to be with you and he'll help you. But it is supposed to be born after the exams..."

"Mhmm, well, seems to be already planned. I'm glad, that I'm allowed to return to Hogwarts. It's my home..."

"I know. I never, ever would lock you up, believe me please."

"I do. But, what about my friends, they're going to hate me, if they ever knew, who the father was. I never could look in their eyes, if you ever kill someone in their family. Hermione and Dean are muggle-born..."

"Harry, I promise, I'm going to protect them all. Neither your friends or their family will ever come to harm. Except for aurors who attack me. But I'm going to order that they only should be tunted... Everyone of your friends will be protected because of the bond you're going to have with me. No death eater will ever attack them.

"Why are you doing that? I thought you hate Muggles"

"Harry, I like them not very much. I never had a nice childhood, even in Hogwarts, I wasn't treated well. 'Until I got the power. Muggle-borns are supposed to be loved so much in their childhood. Lots of purebloods are cold-hearted.

Except for Draco, Lucius really loves him. He's one of the few. And Pansy isn't treated well, because her mother treat her like mud and her father only wants her to marry well... Even as a pureblood, you don't have a good, nice life. It's safe to say, that I don't like them very much, too, but they support me and help me. As far as I can, I try to affect the families. With the Malfoys, for example, I've succeeded. And there are a few more, even if they are a little different to what I have planned to be. I just want to give an example: Fathers don't slap their sons any more. Don't look like that, in former day, it was common practice... Codswallop."

"Mh. But why then do you torture defenseless muggles? They've done nothing to you. They can't even defend themselves, if death eaters are attacking them. I've seen that on the world championship."

"Harry, I only torture them, when they earn it. Those who abuse their children or are pure evil for example. I've never threatened those families who are peaceful. I know that you don't believe me, but it's really the truth. Concerning the world championship, that wasn't death eater even though everyone believes that. My death eaters never would flee from a dark mark, even if I was powerless that time. They were men of Dumbledore!"

"I believe you, I really do. It's only hard to understand, you must believe me, please. You messed up my life in the last few weeks so much. It's really hard for me to believe, that Dumbledore really is evil like you. I mean, you're supposed to be evil."

The day of the decision

"Harry, tell me, what's your decision?", asked Tom Harry on the last night. He had left Harry all the time he may need for his considerations. Tom wasn't sure, if he even wanted to give Harry more time... He had really become fond of him. Tom became aware of the fact, that he would miss the boy.

What should he say now? Should he say yes and get a child? Should even do it, because his friends are going to be protected? And what's about Sirius? Should he do it, because he didn't want lose him any more?

Was it the right thing? Did they deceive him and tell him lies?

He wasn't sure, yet. There was still a question, the last piece of a puzzle .

Why.

tbc


	4. True Why

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I've got a lot of work to do. I've also got a few difficulties with the 5th chappie, because its content is mature. The original author hadn't written such things and neither had I. So, it takes time again, but next time, it's going to be double-updated with two chaps. Thanks to the reviewers! To the few questions, that were asked on the 3rd chapter:**

**To Solana1: Well, no, Sirius is not Harry's Dad, but someone else is supposed to be "mentally" his dad. You'll be surprised.**

**To Alexa82: I once thought that way, too. But, Vicky, that's the original author of this story, said it's never meant to be a realistic continued book to the 5th one from J.K.R., neither is it meant to be really serious. It's only serious in his own way. I mean, she tried to keep it in its magical possiblities it may possibly at in the wizarding world. It truly is just a cute story going an other possible way. And: Anyway, isn't it something different - being Dumbledore the bad one and Tom the good one? About Tom's appearance: You'll read more about it in the forthcoming 5th chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: True Why

"Tell me, why me? Why don't you take an other one? Each death eater of yours would be pleased to conceive baby of yours. You don't need me."

"Yes, sure, you're right. But I want it to be you, and you alone. You're a powerful wizard. Don't you look like that, because you really are. Our child is going to have the magical power of yours' and mine... but that's not the only reason. Even if you were still perhaps opposed to me and maybe kill me one day, I know my child is safe. You love your family. You won't let your child suffer ... never, ever killing it. I don't know if my death eaters are going to kill it or not."

"I know for sure, I want an heir, whether I win the fight or not. Whatever you might call it. My aim is to have an heir and to bring up an heir. If I ever should lose, my child is safe with you, it's going to grew up at your place and I know that you won't hate it for its ancestry, because I'm the father. If I win, then it's going to grow up happily in a world the way it should be, with you, if you want. Harry, please, I really want a baby with you. Each of my death eaters want to conceive a baby with me, still, I'm not sure, if not even my most loyal death eater is going to betray me one day. Which one is able to overcome a temptation to blackmail me with the child? Wouldn't I do anything for my child, Harry? Wouldn't I?

Harry had never seen it from this point. Yes, the baby was safe, regardless which side was going to win...

"And you think, I'm not going to blackmail you?"

"Harry,you wouldn't do that, you don't do blackmail. Because you regard your family. You wouldn't use your own flesh and blood for that."

Harry nodded. He didn't know why, but Tom was right, he would protect his child and risk his life for it. He would do everything for it to be alright. Harry also knew for sure, that he could never blackmail Tom with it, but if he wanted to be honest, he had came to a decision for a long time. In truth:  
since he got to know the real Tom.

(A/N: You've got to keep in mind, that Harry didn't realize the consequences he has to take. He even doesn't know, what it means to have a baby...)

"I'll do it, even, if I'm not sure, if it is the right thing to do. I'll do it, because of my friends and I trust your word, because you never have broken it till now. My friends are safe because of the child and that's all I want, and I won't lose Sirius again." Yes, this was the solution. The child, he was able to protect his friends and he didn't need to fight against  
Voldemort, because this way his friends were also protected... and he wouldn't lose his only family again.

"Harry, I'll never break my word. Now, let's go."

Harry reached his hand into Tom's and aparated to Riddle Manor.

* * *

First Tom brought Harry to Sirius, because he knew, that they had a lot to say. After all, it was their last night before Harry had to go back to Hogwarts, and both would see one another in a year at the earliest. Who knew what they were going to talk about. Tom knew, that Harry was still a virgin and he was surprised about Harry's agreement, he had to say.  
He didn't suspect that. Where as, he didn't know that he had forced Harry to agree, because a No, it did not only bring Harry to danger, but also his friends. And Harry would again lose his godfather Sirius. (That's typically Slytherin, don't you think?) 

"Harry, I'm glad, that you're going to do this. You won't live to regret it," Sirius said and hugged Harry.

"I hope so," muttered Harry. He still wasn't sure, if he was doing the right thing.

Sirius held Harry a little bit tighter. He could imagine, what was going on in Harry's head. At last, he knew that he wasn't that sure, he still wasn't fully convinced. He could understand it, because after all he had learned, that Voldemort was the bad and Dumbledore was the good one. Dumbledore really had influenced the boy so well.

"I'm scared, I've never had ... I don't, what should I do."

Harry was embarrassed, but it was true, he was a virgin. Would Tom hurt him? Didn't he have a reason to rape him? What if, if he was doing everything wrong?

"Harry, it's alright. If the time is there, act as you feel, your heart will lead you. Tom will understand you..."

As a matter of fact, he calmed down...

"You'll see, Tom told you the truth. Even if you can't believe it, you have agreed and that's positive, I suppose.", said Sirius.

"I don't know; I didn't have a choice...", said Harry, but Sirius interrupted him.

"I know, that you agreed because you want to protect your friends and you don't want to lose me again. But you'll see... I don't think, that it was the only reason. You'll find that out in time, I'm sure you will..."

In fact, Harry didn't understand what Sirius wanted to tell him, but he said nothing about it. He just enjoyed that he was near his godfather again.

* * *

The time had come. The ritual was arranged. Sirius guided Harry to the living room. Lucius, Tom and Snape stood in front of a small altar. Sirius went with Harry towards Tom and put Harry beside the altar and Tom. He stroked Harry's hand the last time and then he put himself beside Lucius. They were witnesses of the ritual. 

One after One different charms of the ritual were spoken by Lucius, Sirius and Snape. "There. Drink this!" Harry drank the fertility potion Snape gave him. Afterwards Tom muttered a few charms and lied his hands on Harry's head. Harry felt like he could fly ... a beautiful and amazing feeling the charms produced.

Then the ritual was over. It was pretty fast, faster than Harry thought to be. Unfortunately...

Tom took Harry's hand and went with him into his bedroom...

TBC


End file.
